Fight Song
by Lowan
Summary: Suite en drama de Quand la famille s'en mêle. Deux personnes meurent.. Nikola ne pense qu'à se venger, et Will tente de lui faire entendre raison. N'y parvenant pas, il décide de faire intervenir Helen. Arriveront-ils à temps pour empêcher une mort supplémentaire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Fight Song.**

Résumé : La suite dramatique de Quand la famille s'en mêle. Drama, à cause de la mort des deux enfants. Comment Nikola va-t-il réagir ?

Rated : K/K+

Note de l'hauteur : Bon, alors je tiens à vous dire tout de suite que je m'excuse de faire une suite si triste pour cette fic (et si longtemps après)... Mais voilà, ça m'est passé par la tête en écoutant une chanson, et l'inspiration me manquant énormément ces derniers temps, je me suis jetée sur l'occasion d'écrire à nouveau, peu importe le genre de la fic.

Je précise que TOUS les commentaires, y compris les critiques si elles sont fondées sont acceptés, et que si cela ne vous convient vraiment pas, je verrai si je poste la suite ou non...

Merci de prendre le temps de la lire, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

Pas besoin de préciser que la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant.

Bonne lecture, je l'espère.

...

Tout allait pourtant si bien. Nikola avait emmené les enfants et Helen pour quelques jours au bord de la mer. Et tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient trouvé un semblant d'équilibre familial. Mais apparemment, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Mais comment auraient-ils pu prévoir ? Comment savoir que, ce chauffeur venait de perdre son emploie ? Pour lui aussi, tous allait bien avant.

Et dans sa voiture il a cru pouvoir oublier. Seulement, ce qu'il a oublié, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Non, malheureusement pour notre chère petite famille, il ne l'était pas.

Et il a suffit d'un instant, une seule petite, minuscule seconde, à Nikola pour tourner la tête et regarder la femme assise à ses cotés. Il venait de faire une blague, et il adorait la voir rire.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir, qu'en tournant la tête à ce moment précis, la merveilleuse semaine de laquelle ils rentraient volerait en éclats ? Comment se douter, que justement à ce moment là, le pauvre chauffeur passerait au feu rouge, en pensant bien tristement que cela soulagerait un tant soit peu sa peine ?

Personne. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'en sortant de son travail ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, il prendrait la vie de deux enfants assis à l'arrière de la voiture.

Mais voilà. Sa peine et son imprudence leur coûtèrent la vie, et ne firent qu'assombrir celle déjà bien rempli de mélancolie des deux adultes à l'avant du véhicule. Eux, qui semblaient si heureux depuis quelques semaines, en présence des petits êtres fragiles qui les quittèrent ce soir là.

...

C'est pour Helen, que ce fut le plus douloureux. La perte d'un enfant elle connaissait. Et même si cette foi, les enfants n'étaient pas vraiment les siens, elle s'y était autant attachée.

Cette perte n'en fut donc pas moins supportable que la précédente.

Helen passa les deux semaines qui suivirent les funérailles plongée dans les dossiers, et n'adressait la parole aux autres que nécessairement.

Elle refusait d'entendre leurs excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Elle refusait de voir de la peine et de la pitié dans leurs yeux.

Nikola et elle ne se parlaient plus, ne se touchaient plus. Il s'enfermait dans le laboratoire, pour le plus grand malheur d'Henry, et elle s'enfermait dans son bureau.

Will compris que la situation était critique le soir où il passa devant la chambre de Nikola, au moment où celui ci s'habillait pour sortir.

Mais ce qui l'inquiéta réellement ce soir là, c'est la lueur dangereusement mauvaise qui scintillait dans ses yeux, pourtant à l'état humain...

...

Voilà... Donc, donnez moi toutes vos impressions, je prends !

Si jamais, la suite vous intéresse, ce serait basé sur les sentiments de Nikola, et Will tenterait de le raisonner.

Mais pourrat-il raisonner un vampire qui n'a soif que de vengeance ?..


	2. Chapter 2

Fight song, chapitre 2.

…

Alors que Will se plaçait devant la porte de Nikola, celui le bouscula afin de pouvoir sortir. Mais Will ne comptait pas le laisser sortir si facilement.

« Hey Tesla, attendez. »

Ce dernier tourna à peine la tête, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

« Qui y a-t-il, William ?

- C'est Will… Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ce serait stupide.

- Et, qu'est-ce qui serait stupide, selon vous, William ?

- Vous voulez vous en prendre à celui qui vous a enlevé le peu de bonheur que vous aviez, et c'est normal mais…

- Bien ! Puisque c'est normal, cessez donc de m'agacer.

- MAIS, ce serait stupide. Lui prendre la vie ne leur rendra pas la leur ! Il faut que vous m'écoutiez, ça ne vaut pas le coup ! »

Mais déjà Nikola ne l'écoutait plus. Ils avaient atteint l'ascenseur, et il se dépêcha d'y monter. Will bloqua les portes et monta à son tour. Le vampire voulu sortir, mais les portes se refermèrent. Il grogna.

« Ecoute, gamin. Tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changeras rien. Mon point de vue est qu'ils m'ont été enlevés, et que quelqu'un doit payer pour ça maintenant.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprend mais… ce pauvre type n'est pas entièrement responsable, et le tuer ne changera rien à ce qui c'est passé. Tesla, s'il vous plait…

- Peut être, mais ça me fera me sentir mieux. C'est pour leur rendre justice que je fais ça. Quelqu'un doit payer et ce sera cet abruti.

- Tesla… »

Mais malheureusement pour Will, les portes s'ouvrir et Nikola en sortit immédiatement. Le profiler comprit qu'il ne parviendrait à rien tout seul…

…

Helen était assise derrière son bureau, comme les ¾ du temps ces dernières semaines, lorsque Will pénétra dans la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elle leva la tête, prête à réprimander l'intrus, mais Will ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche, bien qu'il fut essoufflé d'avoir courut…

« Magnus… Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose… Tesla veut… Il veut s'en prendre à l'homme qui a provoqué votre accident.

- Comment cela ?

- Magnus… Il vient de quitter le Sanctuaire,.. Il veut le tuer, et je n'ai pas réussis à l'en empêcher…

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que…

- Oh je vous en prie ! Il vous écoutera vous, c'est certain !

- Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase.

- Ah non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je compte l'en empêcher ? »

Will ne sut pas quoi répondre. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit… Helen, était quelqu'un de rationnelle, et elle devait bien savoir que ce n'était pas totalement la faute de ce pauvre homme…

« Attendez… Vous comptez le laisser faire ?! »

Helen, qui depuis le début avait le regard dur, baissa soudainement la tête. Elle jouait nerveusement avec son stylo. Puis, elle prit une profonde respiration et planta son regard dans celui du psychologue. Il n'était plus dur, mais triste et fatigué.

« Ecoutez, Will… Même si je ne réagis pas de la même façon que lui, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. C'est ainsi qu'il compte gérer son deuil. Il pense que faire payer le responsable de sa peine la soulagera un peu.

- Mais, Magnus, cet homme dans la voiture, sa vie aussi a été détruite ! Il a perdu son job, eu un accident qui a coûté la vie à deux enfants. Et lorsqu'il est rentré annoncer tout ça à sa femme, elle lui annonçait qu'elle le quittait, pour vivre avec un autre homme

- Et bien c'est loin d'être Mon problème tout ça, Dr Zimmerman. »

Elle criait, maintenant. Will soupira, et regarda un instant le sol. Puis il leva les yeux, et tenta une toute autre approche.

« Bon, d'accord. Vous le laissez le tuer, et ensuite quoi ? Il va quitter le Sanctuaire, et vous ne le reverrez plus avant soixante autres années ? Super programme ! »

Helen baissa la tête à cette remarque. Will s'avança, et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, penché vers sa patronne. Il prit une voix bien plus douce.

« Helen, vous étiez enfin heureuse. Certes, grâce aux enfants. Mais aussi grâce à lui. Et je le déteste, ça me coûte de reconnaître ça. Mais ne laisser pas ça tous gâcher, vous avez besoin de lui. »

Elle releva la tête, et ils se fixèrent un moment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, à rien faire. Ecoutez donc votre cœur, pour une foi, plutôt que votre tête. Ne lui dites pas adieu comme ça, Magnus. »

Il fallut ensuite au moins dix secondes avant qu'Helen ne pose le stylo sur le bureau.

Et le docteur Zimmerman sut qu'il avait gagné.

…

Voilà, alors à vous de me dire si je continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight song, chapitre 3.

…

Charlie Kinsley n'avait pas l'habitude de boire avant son accident. Ça lui était venu après, quand il s'était retrouvé dans un bar pour oublier tout ce qui lui était arrivé en une soirée. Maintenant, il y allait presque tous les soirs, bien malheureuse routine. Et, comme à son habitude, ce soir là il finit encore ivre.

Il se leva avec peine, peu stable sur ses deux jambes, et salua Jo, le barman.

« Bon, bin mon vieux, j'te dis à demain, hein !

- Hep, donnes moi tes clés, mec. Tu rentre pas en voiture dans ton état. »

Charlie soupira, sachant bien qu'il était inutile de négocier avec le patron du bar sur la sécurité. Il lui donna donc ses clés, et sorti du bar.

Dehors il faisait très sombre, et la rue était calme. Il prit donc doucement le chemin de sa maison. Il n'allait pas vite, sentant que sinon il perdrait l'équilibre.

…

Helen entra dans la chambre de Nikola, suivie de près par Will. Ils cherchaient quelque chose qui leur dirait où Nikola était allé. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps.

« Magnus, regardez. »

Il lui tendit le petit bout de papier trouvé sur la table, sur le quel était notée une adresse. Helen reconnut l'écriture du vampire.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture quittait le Sanctuaire.

…

Environ une heure après avoir quitté le bar, Charlie arriva enfin chez lui. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il lui était toujours difficile de rentrer, sachant qu'il trouverait la maison désespérément vide. Il soupira, et prit donc tout son temps pour enfoncer la clé dans la serrure, et pour la faire tourner.

C'est le petit bruit qu'attendait Nikola, assis sur le canapé de Charlie, et attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de sa « proie ». Il se leva d'un bond, et alla se placer dans un coin sombre juste sous les escaliers menant à l'étage, et attendit.

Charlie entra, referma la porte, et posa les clés sur le premier meuble qu'il trouva. Il allait monter, quand il sentit un courant d'air. Il tourna la tête, et vit que la fenêtre de sa cuisine était fracassée, et à présent sous forme de morceaux reposant sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut guère le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions, car quelqu'un s'était placé juste derrière lui, et une main ferme avait saisit sa gorge, un autre tenant sa tête en arrière par les cheveux.

« Surprise … »

…

« - Plus vite, Magnus !

- Je sais Will, merci ! », répondit la centenaire, énervée.

Elle allait déjà bien plus vite que la limite autorisée, et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'accélérer d'avantage.

« Tournez à droite au prochain carrefour, ensuite on y sera. »

Helen prit donc à droite, et ils arrivèrent, en sortant précipitamment de la voiture.

Il était temps qu'ils arrivent…

…

Charlie fut projeté à travers la pièce, et heurta violement le mur. Il gémit de douleur en tombant. Une poigne de fer l'attrapa à l'arrière du pull et le souleva, le plaquant durement contre le mur. Une main saisie à nouveau sa gorge, et serra. Puis, le vampire se transforma, et Charlie pu voir son vrai visage. Ses ongles poussant, devenant des griffes, ses dents devinrent plus aiguisées, et ses yeux devinrent noir. Probablement le noir le plus terrifiant que Charlie verrait de toute sa vie.

Il tenta de se dégager, en griffant et en s'agitant, mais rien n'y faisait. La créature qui le tenait ne lâcherait pas prise. Le vampire sembla jouir de cet instant où il tenait à sa merci l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir, incapable de se défendre. Il aima la peur qu'il vit dans les yeux de sa victime. D'un geste il arracha le pull du pauvre homme, et planta sa griffe dans sa peau, puit descendit brusquement, laissant une profonde entaille sur son torse, et faisant gémir l'homme de douleur.

Charlie tenta de le supplier, mais Nikola ne voulait rien entendre. Il resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il allait porter un nouveau coup, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Nikola ! Arrête ! », cria une voix qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille.

Il ne daigna cependant pas la regarder. Il leva sa main, prêt à achever le pauvre de plus en plus effrayé. Alors qu'il allait frapper, la main d'Helen saisit son bras. Bien sûr, il avait la force de la repousser, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Lâches le, s'il te plait. Il a déjà suffisamment souffert, lui aussi. »

Sa voix était basse et douce, et son regard suppliant. Aussi, quand Nikola tourna enfin la tête pour la regarder, il se calma, se perdant dans ses yeux bleus, qui avaient toujours fait de lui ce qu'ils voulaient.

…

Une petite review ? Je vous assure qu'elles me font très plaisir à chaque foi. Merci beaucoup. : )


	4. Chapter 4, fin

_**Fight Song**_, chapitre 4 et épilogue.

...

La main du vampire s'abaissa et sa prise sur la gorge de l'homme se desserra alors qu'il le lâchait. Helen ne retira pourtant pas sa main de son bras. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux lentement, se retrouvant ainsi face à face, permettant à Will de rejoindre le pauvre blessé et de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Nikola et Helen ne se quittaient plus des yeux, et le regard du vampire perdit toute sa noirceur, laissant ainsi place à une tristesse qui se reflétait dans ceux d'Helen.

C'est presque avec désespoir qu'il murmura son prénom...

" Helen..."

Il voulu dire plus, mais rien ne sortit. Qu'importe, rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. Helen comprenait. Elle exerça une légère pression sur son bras, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre, puis enfui sa tête dans le creux de son cou en glissant ses mains à sa taille. Les bras de Nikola trouvèrent leur place dans son dos, et il la pressa tout contre lui. Le nez dans les boucles brunes, il inspira profondément son odeur, réalisant combien cela lui avait manqué en quelques semaines. La tenir contre lui, respirer son odeur, sa présence, tout simplement. Aussi, son souffle chaud sur sa peau quand elle prit la parole le fit frissonner.

"- Cela ne sert à rien de provoquer d'avantage de souffrance, Nikola...

- Ils m'ont été enlevés. Merde, ils NOUS ont été enlevés. Et quelqu'un doit souffrir autant que je souffre. Ainsi que toi..."

En prononça cette phrase, il avait poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire reculer afin qu'elle le regarde.

"- Je sais que c'est injuste, Nikola. Mais crois moi, la mort de quelqu'un d'autre n'apaisera que trop peu ta souffrance.

- Mais je...", il hésita.

Helen posa une main délicate sur sa joue, l'encourageant à continuer. Il lâcha dans un soupir :

" Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre..."

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Le coeur d'Helen se brisa d'avantage. Enfermée dans sa propre douleur, elle n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point celle du vampire le rongeait. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et posa le plus délicatement du monde ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nikola n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se laissant faire. Il posa une main sur la hanche de la femme, l'autre allant caresser ses cheveux juste derrière sa nuque. Helen mit ses deux mains sur la taille de son amant. Le baiser était tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Helen s'écarta juste le temps de dire une phrase.

" Soyons ensembles, Nikola. C'est ce dont nous avons besoin tous les deux..."

Nikola gémit, puit reprit les lèvres de sa belle. Puis, toute envie de meurtre fut effacée, l'option d'Helen lui paraissant bien meilleure.

Peut être finirait-il par reconnaître que l'amour pouvait tout emporter.

...

_**Epilogue. **_

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire, Nikola tenait la main d'Helen et ne comptait pas la lâcher. Son contact lui était bien trop nécessaire. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'ascenseur, quand quelqu'un les interpella.

" Hey Will, dis moi, où t'as mis le biberon et tout ? "

C'était Kate. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, elle tenait un merveilleux bébé dans ses bras.

" Oh, euh... Je vais te montrer."

Le bébé avait été un peu oublié par certains durant ces quelques semaines. Aussi, Will, Kate et Henry s'en occupèrent comme ils purent. Will souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux centenaires, puis se dirigea vers Kate. Ils partirent tous les deux vers le couloir menant aux cuisines. Le regard de Nikola était posé sur le bébé, celui d'Helen posé sur Nikola. Lorsqu'il la regarda enfin, il la trouva souriante.

"- Je...

- Vas-y. Tu me rejoindras plus tard, si tu veux.

- Bien sûr que je veux."

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Helen fut vraiment heureuse de le voir sourire.

" A plus tard", lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Nikola rattrapa les deux jeunes gens.

" Hey, attendez."

Will et Kate se retournèrent.

" Pourrais-je m'occuper de lui ce soir ?"

Les deux personnes en face de lui se regardèrent, étonnées. C'était la première foi qu'il demandait à s'occuper du bébé. Puis, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kate tandis qu'elle regardait Tom. Elle regarda ensuite le vampire.

" Ouais, bien sûr ! "

Elle lui tendit l'enfant, qu'il prit chaleureusement dans ses bras. Et lorsque son regard trouva celui du tout petit être, alors il sut qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Il se jura que, tant qu'il serait en vie pour l'empêcher, personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Et il risquait d'être en vie pour un bon moment encore. En vie et, qui sait, peut être même heureux.

_**The End.**_

...

Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que malgré le caractère triste de cette histoire, elle vous aura plu quand même.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Fight Song, chapitre bonus.

Note de l'auteur : Suite à la demande de Emerys08, j'ai fais une fin en nc-17. Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Merci de votre lecture.

...

Helen était déjà montée dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte, puis enleva ses chaussures. Elle retira ensuite un à un les boutons de son chemisier, puis finit par enlever sa jupe. On frappa à sa porte, et Nikola s'annonça. Elle l'autorisa à entrer. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Son regard se posa sur la femme de dos devant lui, uniquement vêtue d'un chemisier ouvert et de sous-vêtements.

Elle se tenait devant le lit, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Nikola se permit d'ôter ses chaussures, puis sa veste qu'il posa sur une chaise. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à être seulement quelques centimètres derrière Helen. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et les fit sensuellement descendre le long de ses bras nus, appréciant le frisson qui parcourut sa peau à ce délicieux contact. Helen se laissa totalement faire. Elle ferma les yeux, et se recula pour coller son corps à celui de son amant. Elle soupira de bien être, et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule du vampire. Celui-ci ne resta pas de marbre. Il plaça son visage contre la gorge de la femme, tout en déposant des baisers très doux dans son cou. Il fit glisser son chemisier de ses épaules, et une fois qu'il fut à terre, il entreprit de se déshabiller également.

Il s'éloigna donc légèrement, et défit les boutons de son veston, qu'il laissa tomber au sol, ainsi que sa chemise. Helen se retourna, et glissa ses deux mains sur son torse finement musclé. Le pantalon rejoint bientôt les autres vêtements. Une foi tout les deux en sous-vêtements, Nikola prit Helen par la taille et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord doux, puis après quelques secondes, cela devint plus passionné. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, les bras se resserrèrent autours des corps, et bientôt, Nikola fut allongé sur Helen, bien confortablement sur le lit. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent plus. Nikola passa ses mains dans le dos d'Helen pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Celle-ci se cambra pour lui faciliter la tache. Dès que sa poitrine fut libre, les mains et la bouche du vampire la couvrir de caresses et de baisers. Helen gémissait de bien être et d'excitation. Son coeur battait vite, très vite. Et la cadence s'accéléra d'avantage lorsque la bouche de Nikola descendit plus bas sur son ventre. D'une main il la souleva tandis que de l'autre il la débarrassait du dernier rempart à sa nudité. Helen pensait qu'il allait la prendre, maintenant, mais elle s'était trompée. Nikola se souciait avant tout de son plaisir à elle.

Aussi, elle sursauta lorsque son amant, bien placé entre ses jambes, déposa un tout petit baiser juste sur son intimité. Il laissa très vite sa langue prendre le relais et combler sa belle, pendant qu'il délaissait son caleçon. Helen avait fermé les yeux et ses gémissements avaient prit de l'ampleur. Nikola ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit qu'Helen était très près de l'extase. Il voulait être en elle lorsque la jouissance viendrait la prendre.

Helen grogna de frustration lorsque la bouche de son amant quitta son entrejambe, ce qui fit sourire le vampire. Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle, en appuie sur ses coudes de chaque coté de son amante. Il se pencha, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

" - Nikola...

- Je t'aime ", la coupa-t-il.

Helen ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop surprise par cette révélation soudaine. Elle se reprit, et un joli sourire vint éclairer son visage.

" Moi aussi. "

Son sourire devint contagieux, et Nikola lui parût à cet instant plus magnifique que jamais. La regardant comme si elle était la plus belle merveille du monde, lui souriant avec tendresse, et s'apprêtant à lui faire l'amour. À cette pensée, son coeur reparti plus rapidement lorsque le désir reprit le dessus. Les yeux de Nikola lui posèrent une question muette, et les siens répondirent par l'affirmatif. Alors le vampire plaça son membre tendu de désir contre l'entrée chaude et humide qui semblait n'attendre que lui, et il la prit. Il la prit plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était toujours tendre, mais cette fois d'avantage. Il entama alors un lent va et viens, laissant le temps à Helen de bien se faire à sa présence. Il replongea son regard dans celui de la femme gémissante sous lui, qui avait l'une de ses mains à sa taille, et l'autre sur son torse. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autours de sa taille, changeant l'angle de pénétration et rendant le plaisir encore plus intense. Nikola accéléra son mouvement, mais restait toujours tendre. Ce n'était pas brutal, non. C'était plein d'amour, et Helen aurait presque pu en pleurer. Il la regardait dans les yeux alors qu'elle se forçait à ne pas les fermer, désirant lui montrer tout ce que des mots n'auraient pu exprimer. Il accéléra encore, et ni Helen ni Nikola ne purent empêcher leurs yeux de se fermer quand ils explosèrent ensemble et qu'ils se serrèrent plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Nikola plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Helen qui le tenait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre elle. Ils ne faisaient plus aucun mouvement, à part leurs poitrines qui se soulevaient au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle doucement, et ne se lâchaient pas.

Après de longues minutes, ils s'étaient enfin calmés et leurs souffles se firent plus lents. Nikola se retira d'Helen, et ne fit que descendre un peu plus bas afin d'avoir sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il était toujours entre ses jambes, qui avaient lâché sa taille pour retomber sur le matelas. Helen caressait tendrement ses cheveux et sa nuque, tandis qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et la tenait amoureusement, comme pour montrer qu'elle était bien sienne.

Nikola attendit dans cette position qu'Helen s'endorme. Quand ce fut le cas, il se redressa lentement pour ne pas la réveiller, et sortit d'entre ses jambes. Il s'étendit sur son flanc à coté d'elle, sa tête reposant sur sa main, le coude plié. Il remonta les couvertures sur leurs deux corps, épuisés de s'être aimé si passionnément. Il la regarda dormir ainsi pendant de longues heures.

Quand enfin le sommeil le prit, il se rapprocha d'elle, passa un bras sous la tête de son aimée, et l'autre sur sa taille. Dans son mouvement, le visage d'Helen s'était tourné vers lui, et Nikola ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'embrasser amoureusement son front. Il se promit alors de ne plus jamais laisser cette femme seule et triste, comme elle l'avait déjà bien trop été.

Après tout, maintenant qu'elle acceptait son amour, il ne manquerait pas de le lui donner.

_**The End.**_

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre imprévu vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup à ceux/celles qui ont prit le temps de lire jusqu'au bout, et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

À bientôt !


End file.
